The disclosed embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to an operational mode of a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) including a non-volatile magnetic layer.
The volumes of semiconductor products are gradually decreasing, but the semiconductor products still use high capacity data processes. Thus, it is helpful to increase an operation speed and integration of a memory device used in the semiconductor products. In order to satisfy such characteristics, an MRAM realizing a memory function by using a resistance variation according to a polarity change of a magnetic material has been suggested.